


Il genio demoniaco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi geni [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non tutti i geni sono uguali.
Series: I grandi geni [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307918





	Il genio demoniaco

Genio demoniaco

Marilyna appoggiò la lampada sul pavimento lercio e coperto di polvere della soffitta, mettendosi una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l’orecchio.

< Mi è costata venti dollari e non assomiglia neanche lontanamente a un oggetto occulto. Dai, chi crede ancora ai geni?

Eppure la commessa mi ha detto che è uno dei pochi esemplari di genio demoniaco. Mi ha incuriosito perché non ho mai sentito una panzana simile. Forse facevo meglio a comprare una nuova tavola Ouija > rifletté. Si leccò le labbra coperte da un rossetto viola, i suoi occhi erano ispessiti dall’eyeliner nero.

Strofinò la superfice scolorita della lampada dorata, stendendosi sul pavimento, sporcandosi di polvere il top nero con i teschi e la minigonna del medesimo colore. Si sfilò le scarpe, lasciandole cadere su uno dei tanti simboli gotici e pentacoli disegnati sulle assi della soffitta.

La lampada iniziò a tremare e lei saltò in piedi, facendo una piccola smagliatura alle sue lunghe calze a rete rotto il tallone.

Strillò, vedendo un genio marrone scuro, con un simbolo rosso sangue sul petto, scivolare fuori dalla lampada.

“Oh, finalmente un evocatore” disse. Sbadigliò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare il suo codino di capelli biondo sporchi.

“Un genio… Esaudisci davvero i tre desider…”. Iniziò a dire Marilyna.

“Hai evocato un genio demoniaco, piccola” rispose lui, schioccando le dita.

Una corda afferrò la giovane per le caviglie e la fece cadere a faccia in giù con un gemito, il genio scoppiò a ridere, mentre delle mani di slime ricoprivano la giovane. Verdi ed unte le sfilarono i vestiti, compreso l’intimo, accarezzandola in ogni parte del corpo, tappandole la bocca, stringendole il collo e scendendo anche all’inguine.

“Vedi, rimarrai schiava finché qualcuno non ti verrà a salvare” rispose il genio. Scoppiò a ridere, mentre le mani scomparivano, un’altra corda come quella che le aveva assicurato le caviglie, le legò i polsi dietro la schiena.

Il resto del suo corpo fu stretto da dei lacci di pelle nera, indosso le erano rimaste solo le mutandine. Un’altra corda le avvolse le braccia fino ai gomiti, i lacci le avevano serrato sotto e sopra il seno, facendoglielo sporgere dolorosamente in fuori.

“Uh, una soffitta. Direi un posto dove non vieni spesso. Non sento rumori in casa e deduco da come mal spendi i tuoi soldi che vivi sola. Qualcosa mi dice che non verranno presto a salvarti” disse il genio.

La giovane aveva cercato di urlare, ma un bavaglio le era apparso in bocca soffocandole la voce rendendola un basso gemito. Un rotolo di nastro adesivo comparve a legarle la bocca per mantenerle il bavaglio tra le labbra il più stretto possibile.

Altro nastro adesivo collegò le sue mani e i suoi piedi, facendola sistemare ad arco. I muscoli le tiravano e Marilyna sentiva la testa girare, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e scoloriti dal terrore.

“Sei in un incantesimo mistico. Non avrai bisogno di espletare nessun bisogno fisiologico umano, neanche mangiare o respirare” le spiegò il genio.

Il nastro adesivo le circondò anche il naso, le apparve una mascherina sugli occhi, mentre veniva avvolta in un stretto bozzolo di plastica trasparente, facendola rotolare sul pavimento.

I suoi gemiti divennero completamente inudibili, mentre un vibratore le appariva tra i glutei, sottoponendola a una continua stimolazione.

Il suo bozzolo venne circondato da una scatola così stretta che si ritrovò in posizione larvale, ripiegata su se stessa.

< Anche il vibratore è magico, ti produrrà orgasmi continui e non si scaricherà mai > pensò.

“Mi chiedo se tu abbia un ragazzo o almeno un vicino che chiami la polizia. Intanto…”. Il genio schioccò di nuovo le dita, la scala della soffitta si ritirò, la botola si chiuse con un pesante lucchetto e la finestra venne sbarrata.

Si ritirò nella lampada e questa smise di tremare, mentre lo scatolo ogni tanto sobbalzava.


End file.
